


Blue & Red make Vio

by multifandomhimedere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhimedere/pseuds/multifandomhimedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was making jokes with my best friend while we were hanging out in class and she's like a hardcore Blue/Red shipper and i told her to look up 'Blue and Red make Vio' but nothing popped up and she said i should right it soooooo im making it her Xmas gift. Red is genderfluid but mostly identifies as male, and Blue is his boyfriend of a year and Red gets pregnant one day and you see where this is going right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> every word of this was shit im sorry that this is christmas present Araceli but hey ill improve at some point right?

Red sat in front of a curious machine, watching it carefully. He shook as he thought of the time he had spent with Blue.

Red remembered how he came to know Blue, remembering his brother Green introducing him to Blue.

“C’mon you’ll like Blue!” Green laughed while Red fidgeted waiting for Blue to show. He did a little late, which earned him a slight scolding from Green; Blue had to apologize multiple times to both Red and Green before Green left the two alone.

Thinking back to their second date he remembers his blush after he told Blue that he was gender fluid and Blue just laughed before saying “Green already told me, and I’ll tell you what I told him. It means that I got a cute boyfriend and a cute girlfriend.”

Red snapped back into the present as he heard some small beeps. Looking at the results of the pregnancy test. Two little pink lines, positive. He was pregnant.

 


	2. Telling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can hear my english grade dropping as i type this oh yeah she liked it but got a bit confused over a typo i made so i fixed that and im gonna continue it and i dunno reading this back to myself it seems kinda like a downer, so pretty damn realistic if you ask me and ill make longer chapters over winter break

Blue sat in front of the TV, not paying any attention to it only keeping it on in hopes his nerves would be calmed only for it to have the opposite effect. He stared at the couple on TV who argued over something stupid worrying that could become him and Red.

Switching the TV off the moment he heard the bathroom door crack open feeling more anxious than ever. Red plopped down next to Blue clearly shaking with the pregnancy test held tightly hiding the results.

“Red?” Blue asked quietly placing his hand on top of Red’s.

“It’s p-positive.” Red stuttered out his knuckles turning white.

Seeing at Red in such a state, hearing the words, it just didn’t feel real, it felt more like a nightmare. Swallowing and trying his best to smile he asked “Can I see it?”

 Sure enough to little pink lines that meant positive, and meant that this was reality as if the now sobbing Red didn’t get the point across.

Sniffling Red looked at Blue “What do we tell Green and dad?”

Placing the test down on the coffee table Blue smiled wiping away Red’s tears. “Don’t worry leave that to me.”


	3. Telling Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on break and its only 200 words longer but i swear the next one will be like 800

Placing the test down on the coffee table Blue smiled wiping away Red’s tears. “Don’t worry leave that to me.”

Green stood in line at his favorite coffee shop which was where he introduced Red and Blue.

Smiling when his turn finally came noticing it was his good friend Debby.

“Hey Debby, can I get the usual?”

“Anything for our favorite customer.”

Standing in line watching Debby make his coffee “I'm blue da ba dee da ba die”

“Say hi to Blue for me would you dear?” Debby giggled as Green hurried to find his phone in his coat.

Quickly hitting the green accept button on his phone Green sighed.

“Hey Blue.”

“Hey Green, could we meet up?”

“Sure? How about the little ol’ coffee shop? I’m there right now.”

“Sure be there in 5.” Blue mumbled before hanging up, looking down at the phone Green groaned looking up at Debby’s pout.

“You didn't tell him hi.”

“He’ll be here in 10 minutes so you can tell him hi yourself.” Green laughed grabbing his coffee.

/-\\-/-\

Already on his second cup Green grumbled as he stared at his watch.

1:15, Blue was 5 minutes late like always. Looking out the window Green sighed looking through his texts to pass time never noticing Blue slide into the both seat across from him.

“Sorry I’m late.” Green glared up from his phone before noticing it was Blue and quickly smiling.

“It’s fine, you wouldn't be Blue if you weren't 5 minutes late to almost everything.” Green laughed as Blue tried to fake a smile as they continued to make small talk.

After a little a while Blue sighed cutting Green off who was complaining about his current girlfriend’s creepy ex-boyfriend.

Cocking an eyebrow Green studied Blue, he was tense clearly worried over something.

“What is it Blue?”

With a grim face Blue sighed again before replying “Green I got to tell you something.”

“Is it something with Red?”

“Yeah.”

Green straighten up a sign he was worried, studying Blue again before answering.

“Red isn't dying right?”

“God no, if he was I would have told you Green!”

“Just checking, well what is it?”

Blue sat there rubbing his neck before sighing again. “Red’s pregnant.”

Green sat glaring for a second

“That’s all? The way you were acting I thought Red was dying of cancer.”

“What do you mean that’s all? Did you not hear me?” Blue asked slightly panicked.

“Yeah, you said ‘Red’s pregnant.’ I’m happy for the two of you.” Green smiled taking a sip of his coffee watching Blue’s dumbfounded face.

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m not, getting mad over things like that is just stupid. It’s not my body, or my kid and Red is happy with you so I’m wouldn't ruin it even if I was mad.” Green laughed making Blue sigh again before laughing along.

“Is your dad anything like you?”

“Of course he is, he raised me and Red after all! Though he might be a disappointed over the fact you guys aren't married yet, but he’ll get over it.”

Squirming a bit Blue laughed, that Green picked up on. Smiling at his friend Green chuckled quietly.

“I’ll go with you. Does tomorrow work for you?”

Blue nodded quickly thanking him sliding out the booth which somehow reminded Green.

“Oh yeah Debby wants to see you.”


	4. Red's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing about brownies makes me want brownies dear god why did i curse myself with this hunger?????? 733 words is close enough to 800

Standing in front of Red & Blue’s shared apartment Green checked the time. 2:40, Blue wouldn’t be home for at least 15 minutes and Red should be in there right now. Knocking on the door Green tried to act casual and not at all about to question Red.

Red opened the door wearing their favorite red nightgown that Green had got them for Christmas.

“Hey Red, is Blue home yet?”

“No he should be getting off work right now. Come in don’t forget to wipe your feet on the mat.” Red said opening the door wider for Green.

Wiping his feet on the mat that just said the generic ‘welcome’ message on it Green followed Red into the small apartment. Past the small kitchen to his right and into the living room, that only had a couch, a coffee table, and a TV onto of a cabinet a modest setup.

“What do you want to see Blue about?”

“We’re going to see dad together to tell him the news, poor Blue was too afraid to go alone.” Green chuckled watching Red flush slightly.

“It is only the second time he’ll be seeing dad. So now the question is why are you here so early?”

“I’m a protective older brother and want to make sure you’re gonna be happy. After all Blue only mentioned you were pregnant not what you were planning to do with the little thing.”

“We decided when we first started dating if I were to get pregnant we would keep if we got the money to. If anything it came at a good time, lease is up in a month and we got the money for a two bedroom apartment.” Red muttered smiling confidently while Green looked on with pride in his eyes.

“Should have known you two had a plan.” Green chuckled bringing Red into a hug.

/-\\-/-\

Red and Green were laughing when Blue opened the door if looks could kill Blue’s boss would have died is what Green picked up.

“Another shitty day?”

“As long as I work there every day unless it’s the weekend will be shitty.” Blue grumbled loosening his purple tie. Red walked over and hugged him making Blue smile and embrace Red.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can hold off meeting dad until then if you want.” Green muttered bringing Blue’s attention away from his sibling to him.

“No let’s go today, it’s best to get it done and over with it will put everyone’s minds at ease.” Blue grumbled again petting Red’s blond hair.

“At least get out of your work clothes and eat something.” red ordered breaking away from Blue and shooing him off to their bedroom.

“I’d never thought big bad Blue would bend to your whims.” Green laughed watching Red go to the tiny kitchen.

“He knows better than to make me mad. Our first fight over here I stormed right out and didn’t come back until the next day he was a wreck from worry.” Red laughed from the kitchen opening the fridge.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“It’s wasn’t your problem, besides ever sense that fight everything has been pretty good. Sure we have a little spat every once in a blue moon but it’s never anything serious.” Red said coming back with a container of brownies.

“Me and Blue made brownies last night, want one?”

“Nah, but maybe we should bring them to dad.”

“Sure if Blue doesn’t eat them all.” Red giggled just as Blue walked in wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

“Oh c’mon I wouldn’t eat them all, one can’t hurt though.”

/-\\-/-\

Three brownies later Blue was ready to go. Kissing Red goodbye at the door Blue sighed when the door was closed looking down at the three brownies in the container.

“You’re clearly looking forward to this.”

“Of course I’m not, I’ve only met your father once when me and Red started last year! Now I got to go over there and say ‘I got your child pregnant.’ I dunno about you but that doesn’t seem like a good second meeting.”

“Dad isn’t going to hold it against you, besides Red’s brownies will melt him into a pile of emotional goo.”

“That’s a weird metaphor.”

“It’s true though, dad could be angry as fuck but bring him something Red made and he’ll be instantly happy.”

“That’s like a super power.”


	5. Hey Dad We Got Some News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter should never see the light of day but here we are...... yeah i suck with parent/child interactions

Green’s dad stood slightly shocked to see his son and Blue at the door all bundled up in winter wear faces red from the cold.

“Where’s your car?”

“It’s up the street dad will you just let us in?” Moving out of the way for Green who rushed in followed by a more hesitate Blue.

/-\\-/-\

Hands wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate Green looked at his day who was looking at Blue.

“Why couldn’t this shit hold off until December?” Green asked causing his dad to face him.

“If it doesn’t snow in November then we’ll have a green Christmas that’s why.”

“I’d take a green Christmas over a white Thanksgiving.” Blue mumbled making Dad laugh.

“You say that now but I bet when you were younger you loved the snow.” Dad chuckled looking at Blue who took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Of course everyone loves it while little because they don’t know how truly shitty it is.” Green grumbled glancing at Blue.

“Snow isn’t that bad.”

“It’s cold and makes driving hard, that’s all I need to hate it Dad.”

“What ever happened to the Green that ran down the stairs Christmas morning?”

“He grew up.”

“So did Red and Blue and their no where near how cynical as you.”

“Dad I’m not cynical, I just really hate snow.” Green grumbled glaring at his Dad while Blue watched quietly.

“What brings you two here anyway?” Dad asked looking at the two while they exchanged somewhat worried glances.

“Blue you wanna tell him?” Green asked watching Blue turn a shade paler.

“Son if you become any paler people will think you’re a ghost.” Dad chuckled.

“Um, sir-firstly I think I should ask if it’s alright to call you dad.” Blue mumbled quietly staring at his cup.

“Son you need to speak up, I’m an old man after all.” Dad chuckled while attempted to stutter out what he just said.

“He wants to know if it’s alright to call you Dad.” Green sighed looking at his friend who would normally fight with him over the littlest thing nod in agreement with him.

“Why of course, but why come all the way over here just to ask that?”

“Not just that.” Blue muttered looking to Green for help.

“Then what?”

“Dad is it really that hard to figure out? Blue is here, whom you’ve only seen once and he’s dating Red and last I checked they were adults…”Green trailed off watching his fathers’ face go from confused to surprise. Eyeing Blue who slightly hissed at Green Dad sighed forcing a small smile.

“As long as Red is happy, but you better marry Red at some point.”

/-\\-/-\

Standing in front of a window display Red bug through his pocket hearing the familiar sound that was Blue’s ringtone.

“Blue how did it go with dad?” Red answered looking for a quiet place to sit.

“I think it went well, he was only mildly disappointed. Though it is kind of sad watching Green try to cheer him up. So I left the room.”

“Let me see if I can cheer him up, can you hand the phone to him?” Red asked watching a mother and child walk past. After a bit of shuffling Red heard their dad’s voice grumble a ‘hello.’

“Is Green doing that depressing thing where he tells shitty jokes in hopes of cheering you up?”

“Like always, what would really cheer me up is a couple more of your brownies.”


	6. We Should Just Give Dad Weed Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i left this alone 4 much 2 long sooo thats why its super short but hey i did something! also there is no weed brownies i was just having trouble with a title

Looking at Dad who had brownie crumps scattered around his beard made Red feel like he was watching an over grown child eat half of his freshly baked brownies.

“Dad slow down, if you eat all of them now you won’t have any for later.” Red giggled as Dad scoffed one last brownie down.

“Come now, you shouldn’t be telling your dad what to do.”

“Well maybe he shouldn’t eat like a little kid and make a mess like a little kid.” Red pretended to scoff watching his dad quickly rush to clean out his beard.

“When did you grow up?”

“I dunno, maybe during high school? Or maybe when I got together with Blue? It has to be one of the two.” Red murmured watching his father’s glance shift. “You’re gonna have to get used to it.”

“I know, but I just always thought you’d wait until after marriage.”

Red glared at his father before his dad’s gaze finally met his. “It makes no difference when I have them, and if you do think it makes a difference I’m afraid I’ll have to take the rest of the brownies back.”

“I’m not saying-“

“Then what are you saying?”

Red’s dad froze on the spot as Red glared at him. It was almost scary being stared down by his own child, which ironically made him strengthen up. “People will talk, surely that can’t be good for you and Blue right?”

“Talk is just talk, besides Blue already has a good job were most of the men have more than a few bastard children. I also got a great job, Angie wouldn’t dream of firing her best waitress. The only time I’ll even begin to worry about it, is if it hurts our baby.”

Red’s dad smiled slightly loving the fiery look in Red’s eyes before sighing and grabbing another brownie. “That was my only worry.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue & Red finally move into a nice two bedroom apartment
> 
>  
> 
> fuck titles & im finally back after forever of not writing

This was not how either of them wanted to spend their day off. Green wouldn't be over to help until he was off work. Red's doctor said he couldn't lift anything over thirty pounds. That left Red caring the smaller boxes into the elevator while Blue loaded the dolly.

/-\\-/-\

When Green only decided to show as the last of the boxes were moved into the apartment. Blue laid panting on the ground while Red sat on top of one.  
"Figures you'd show up just as we're finishing." Blue grumbling glaring up at Green who only grinned in return.

"Will helping with the furniture earn your forgiveness?" Green asked shooting his lopsided grin at Red you stared unamused.

"You already agreed to do that." Blue uttered sitting up on his elbows just to glare at Green.

"Oh right, then how about I also help unpack?" Green half begged glancing between the couple only Blue nodded.

"Unpacking tomorrow and dinner tonight."

/-\\-/-\

"Why couldn't you choice a apartment building with a bigger elevator?" Green called from behind the couch.

"Yes cause moving a box spring, bed and this couch is so much. Stop complaining its only one floor." Blue mumbled readjusting his grip on the couch.

"Only one wouldn't complain about this." Green yelled glaring at the back of Blue's head.

"I think you're the only one I know who complains about this stuff. We're at the landing." Blue chuckled turning around to better pull the couch onto the landing.

"I know for a fact Red complains about this. Dear god this couch is weighed down with sin isn't it?" Green grumbled pushing the couch up the final steps.

"I don't ask where you and you girlfriend do the deed do I?" Blue laughed looking at Green's flushed and sweaty face.


End file.
